


Fear Itself

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 6 [53]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: femslash100, Episode: s05e03 Dreamcatchers, F/F, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4288419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’ve done this before,” Lydia whispered, reaching out to Tracy with a trembling hand. “Trust me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear Itself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElasticElla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/gifts).



> For the Femslash100 Drabble Tag 6 prompt: Lydia/Tracy - help.
> 
> **Major plot spoilers for the episode tagged.**

 “I’ve done this before,” Lydia whispered, reaching out to Tracy with a trembling hand. “Trust me.”

“Lydia, be careful,” Malia warned, claws out and ready to strike.

But Lydia stood her ground, staring deep into Tracy’s orange, glowing eyes. “It doesn’t have to end badly,” Lydia said. She took a small step towards the other girl, wincing when Tracy made a soft sound in either pain or fear. “Please. Let me help you.”

Tracy softened, eyes half-shifted back to normal. “Lydia?” She reached out, claws still extended, and took Lydia’s hand. She stumbled across the cold cement floor, finding her footing.

Lydia hardly felt the pain of Tracy’s claws. She just held on, thinking back on how scared Jackson was, how she was the only one able to pull him out of it. She knew what she was feeling for Tracy couldn’t be love, not yet, but it could still save her. “Just listen to my voice. Come back to me. I know you’re strong enough.”

Looking up through hooded eyes, Tracy’s shoulders relaxed, scales disappearing across her face. “Lydia…” she started, falling into Lydia’s waiting arms.

But before Lydia could catch her, a silver needle plunged into Tracy’s neck.


End file.
